


Porcelain and Patchwork

by NineLaws



Category: One Piece
Genre: 19th Century esque AU, Eventual Smut, Kilguin Sumfest July 2016, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer Food, This turned out way longer than I intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLaws/pseuds/NineLaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contribution to Kilguin Sumfest July 2016: Third Topic - Summer Food! Late 19th Century-esque AU. Young master Penguin is constantly infuriated by his cousins demanding his involvement in city politics when he wants to follow his Uncle Law in medicine. So one day he finds solace in the gardens, where he meets traveller Killer enjoying a picnic and so joins him...</p><p>[Updates]<br/>9th Chapter - TBC<br/>[These will be added to later on...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick of the Sun

The doorman didn't have enough time to accomplish his duty of opening the doors as the young master beat him to it. Swinging open the carved wooden frames, he wasted no time in marching down the short steps and out onto the front. The doorman watched him nervously before the doors closed back into place. Penguin had stopped just at the edge of the perfectly manicured lawn, circular in shape and surrounded by the gravel of the path. He inhaled sharply and curled his upper lip at the thick air. It was devoid of moisture in any sense of the word and the dryness was almost as irritating as some of those who resided within the great manor.

After a few more minutes of staring down at the immaculate shine of his boots, he decided it was going to take more than just a few steps outside to calm his nerves. Adjusting his cap to shield his eyes from the scowl of the sun, he started his walk down to the main gardens. Despite the yielding softness of the grass beneath and the sweet chatter of birds in the trees he approached, Penguin could not bend the frown upon his expression. It only tightened as he recalled the conversation within the house.

The demand for his interaction of politics in the city was a constant discussion. Along with the attendance at the meetings and after-parties where he would no doubt build his reputation. The relentless mentions of it and the growing interest in his status as a bachelor only became more infuriating. When would his uncle return from the North to send Penguins intolerant, distant cousins away? They'd wanted nothing to do with him until he'd come of age and it was only now when his uncle Sir Trafalgar D. Water Law had business out of the county that they decided to step in. The young master did not trust them at all.

This particular evening he'd walked in on them in the drawing room, laughing amicably over tea and cakes that even if the young master did travel to the city, he'd be eaten alive by the _proper_ politicians and businessman. From outside the door the young man had heard them disapprove his medical aspirations and intentions to help the local town improve their businesses. Penguin had the bittersweet triumph of bursting in just as they'd finished another joke. Leaving Madam Mint spluttering over her teacup and Sir Sandhurst choking over his cigar. The young master had said nothing, simply stared silently before leaving, not afraid to slam the door behind him.

Now he was past the small orchard and flower garden, entering the fruits and vegetable patches. He paused among the entwines of Strawberries. Nestled in the earth, cushioned with their leaves. Penguin pursed his lips. Stopping off at the end of one of the neat green rows, he picked up one of the servants small woven baskets and knelt down to peer and pick at the ruby fruits. He was fond of the gardens but knew how Sir Sandhurst especially enjoyed the strawberries and if Penguin could cut his selection short, he would do.

Now content with his pickings. Penguin left the farming grounds, walking out onto the grassy land surrounding the lake. The young master looked over the mirror-like water and to the few trees offering shade for those sick of the sun and he spied one to his right that looked perfect for sulking beneath. His sour expression was finally softened with surprise as he realised someone was sitting a few feet away from the tree, just out of his line of vision before.

Penguin instinctively quietened his movements and as he got to the tree and peered around cautiously. Who would be lounging about in his garden? No staff would dare, let alone a towns-person. Whoever it was, the young master could only see a mass of flaxen hair that no doubt spited the sun. He was sitting upon a patchwork blanket, a basket at his side.

"I know you're there"

Penguins nails dug into the bark and his shoulders jumped at the deep voice. The blonde man had not even turned around and yet knew he was there? Penguin was tempted to pretend he wasn't but he wasn't going to be so childish. Instead he appeared from behind the trunk and sheepishly clasped his hands behind his back. As he approached, he hoped the position wouldn't seem nervous and would instead seem more regal.

Standing so he could see the man from the front, his eyes were immediately drawn to the striped blue and white scarf around his neck, hiding his face from the nose downwards. His eyes were obscured by the thickness of his fringe. He was of bulky stature and tall judging by the length of his legs dressed in a greyish-blue material. His feet were adorned with fallow brown boots. His muscular torso wasn't well disguised by the rather-tight fitting white shirt folded up at the elbows. It was smudged with black markings, giving him an even more rough appearance.

"Ah" was all the stranger said and Penguin narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Can't a man enjoy his picnic?"

"You do know you're on private property?"

The blonde titled his head back slightly, before turning to look over his shoulder and he must have finally spotted the manor, only small looking in the distance.

"I thought I might have gotten away with it this far out"

Penguin very much wanted to tell him he hadn't but something yielded in his gut. What was the point of putting someone out their way and ruining their afternoon when the young master himself knew how bitter it was to have it done to him.

"Well you can get away with it if you let me join you" Penguin announced, tone undeniably haughty and the other man stilled before relaxing back. The young master could have sworn he was grinning under his scarf.

"Sure"

* * *

The scarf was something that bothered Penguin. He was struggling with the braces on his shirt causing friction on his shoulders in the heat. How this man could wear a scarf was beyond him.

He'd sat, placing the strawberries down which the blonde clearly looked to.

"Sorting out a picnic yourself?" he questioned the young master.

"If only out of spite" Penguin replied with a hiss.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The young master blushed slightly and started absently removing the fruits from the basket and picking off the larger leaves and stems. He didn't mean to bring up his aggravations.

"It's nothing...just a few problems back home"

The blonde said nothing, after a few moments Penguin realised he was expecting him to continue so he took the chance to change the subject.

"Would you like some?" he gestured to the strawberries neatly sorted back in the basket, the leafy remains on the grass around them outside the blanket.

"If you're offering" was the response, a smile in his words and the young master relaxed. He watched as large hands reached for the fruits. White scars littered the back of his knuckles and Penguin ignored the urge to pry.

"So you live up at the big house I assume?" the man questioned, twirling the strawberry around in his fingertips.

"Yes, my uncle owns it…" Penguin trailed off slightly as he watched the other bring his hand up to the upper hem of his scarf as though to pull it down. Of course he would have to if he was to eat. Though to the shock of the young master, he simply split it in the middle where the folds didn't meet and popped the strawberry in his mouth. Penguin never did see any of his face. The aggravation on the younger man's lips must have been clear as the blonde chuckled.

"Rude to stare" he commented.

Penguin spluttered slightly on dry air. A blush searing to his cheeks again and he huffed angrily to himself. He went to awkwardly apologise when the other spoke up again.

"What's your name?"

"Penguin"

"Pengun?"

"N-no, not quite, the 'i' is softly pronounced" the young master explained. The other just nodded.

"My name is Kirā, nice to meet you" he raised a hand for Penguin to shake. The young master did so with a polite nod.

"And you too...where are you from?"

"The South, I'm travelling through"

"Are you a merchant?" Penguin asked. It was one of the most common travelling professions nowadays, or at least from judging Kirā's appearance. He didn't look like a businessman or doctor.

Kirā didn't respond for a few seconds but Penguin thought nothing of it.

"Something like that, I sell for a living, so yeah" he shrugged. "What about you? Are you rich for a living or is there something else that takes up your time other than angrily marching through the gardens?"

The smirk in his voice made Penguin momentarily bristle but he knew the other meant well. He offered an awkward smile.

"I'm interested in medicine, like my uncle. He's a doctor. Though my cousins who are living with me at the moment want me to go into the city for politics and business" he scowled at the end. Making no effort to hide his distaste.

"Another jab at your aspirations today then I assume?" Kirā had turned briefly to collect some flasks of drink from his very traditional basket. He offered one to Penguin.

"Yes...what is this?"

"It's a juice from the South, it's nothing alcoholic don't worry"

The young master shot him a look.

"I'm old enough to drink"

"But who would want to on a day like today? There's no hydration in alcohol" Kirā explained lightly, though Penguin felt he'd managed a swift recovery from formerly assuming Penguin to be too young. He unscrewed the cap and sipped it.

"It's...really nice! How have you managed to keep it cool in this weather?" Penguin exclaimed.

Kirā laughed.

"It's part of the ingredients, very refreshing, the flasks help as well"

"Wonderful, may I keep drinking?"

The blonde laughed again, clearly amused by the young master. He nodded. Penguin continued eagerly before placing it down with a delighted gasp.

"It reminds me of the ice cream we would make back home, you couldn't find anything more lovely to eat on hot days. Though we had very few days like today up North" Penguin rambled with a fond smile.

"Are you from up North?"

"Yes, well, I was born there and lived there until I was eleven, then I moved here"

"Do you miss your ice cream then?"

"Not really, we have the ingredients for it with me in the house. My uncle always makes sure to collect more when he travels "

"Do you not want to go with him?"

Penguin wasn't used to having a conversation about him that didn't revolve around his future. He enjoyed discussing the little joys of his childhood and his family.

"I would, but I won't leave the house in the hands of my cousins. Plus I fear I would just get in the way"

Kirā shrugged. He reached back again into his basket and this time collected some brown paper packages. Inside he revealed them to be clean cut sandwiches, the bread fluffy and pale.

"Would you like one?"

"What are they?"

"Sandwiches"

Kirā and Penguin looked at one another puzzled for a few moments before Penguin laughed.

"I mean what is the filling?"

"Oh, yeah...It's cheese and ham, I'm not very interesting"

"That sounds nice, yes please"

Kirā handed him two in the crinkled paper. He glanced to the slim, almost artistic hands of the young master. That drew him to look over his attire in general. He wore a clean, well ironed white shirt under charcoal braces. His trousers were a similar dark shade and on his feet he wore polished, high black boots. Just under his knees. Not exactly weather appropriate. At least his eyes were protected from the sun with his cap.

"Didn't expect you to wear a cap like that, it's very like what a towns-person or farmer would own"

Penguin had settled his sandwiches in his lap whilst he knelt and lifted his hands to clutch his hat.

"I prefer them like this, besides, the rest of me is far too hot. Can you imagine wearing a top hat in this weather?" he sighed with a small smile."Speaking of which, why on earth are you wearing a scarf?"

Kirā was surprised it had taken this long to question it. He usually got asked about it when it wasn't baking hot out anyway.

"It's made of a very versatile material" he lifted it up at the ends and stretched it out to show an almost webbed effect of the thin fabric. "It actually keeps me cool, it's not too hot anyway and the heat it does give me causes my body to counteract it more. It's like drinking a hot drink on a hot day so you sweat more and cool down".

Penguin raised his eyebrows. He was pretty impressed but still didn't much like the idea of wearing traditionally winter attire on a day like today.

* * *

The afternoon continued well past the peak of sunlight in which the two moved the blanket under the shade of the tree for some relief. Until finally the sky began to sear and darken with the setting sun.

"Oh gosh, it's so late! I better go or they'll send out some kind of search party" Penguin exclaimed, standing and sliding his braces back up from when he'd loosened them earlier.

Kirā just watched him silently, even as the young master muttered something like,

"Probably hope they find me dead".

Kirā didn't respond, but grimaced beneath his scarf. Though his expression softened when the young master turned to him, fiddling with his wrists.

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

Kirā didn't intend to be. He really was only passing through and figured this would be a nice place to stop and eat. That and the weather was far too sticky to go far. His current business plan had a deadline that was't too distant too.

"Sure" he nodded to Penguin who lifted his shoulders and beamed.


	2. High Class Doctor Wannabe

Even the top window in the house couldn't give him a decent view to the end of the garden. It was only now the young master realised how far he had travelled. Sighing, he leant his elbow against the sill and allowed himself to get distracted by the evening sky.

Like the curve of a pearl, neat blues, pinks and lilacs blushing against the atmosphere. Not a cloud in sight. Perhaps the night would be cooler for it.

"What are you doing young master?"

"Really?"

Penguin turned to see one of the servants grinning at him. It was Shachi. Uncle Law had taken him in after a town fire up North West where the young man had been one of the few survivors. His vision had been severely damaged however and now he wore a pair of dark spectacles to help when his eyes became too sensitive from the light. Penguin had made good friends with him when they were much younger and he (nor Law) would allow for his dismissal.

"What are you moping about for?" the auburn haired man strolled over and sat at the window seat opposite him.

"N-nothing" Penguin bit his tongue at the stammer he accidentally let loose and Shachi pulled a face.

"Come on, you can tell me. Are your beloved cousins getting on your nerves again?"

"When are they not?"

"So it's not that?"

Damn Shachi was too quick for his own good. Penguin sighed and gave in.

"When I went down into the gardens earlier-"

"Yeah, you nearly took the doorman's nose off"

"Oh god, I'll apologise tomorrow" Penguin winced.

"Anyway, as you were saying, you were sulking..."

Penguin went to argue with that when he realised it would be futile and shrugged.

"Yeah sure, well...I met someone"

"Define someone, you could be talking about the old farmer for all I know"

"No, it wasn't someone who worked for us. It was a traveller, a merchant I think"

Shachi didn't respond. He only lowered his glasses slowly and raised an eyebrow at the young master, his red-rimmed irises dull in the evening glow.

"Did you sell him something, or worse, buy something?"

"No! It wasn't like that...he was having a picnic"

"In the gardens? Surely you just kicked him off"

"Well I was going to but I was so annoyed and he seemed interesting, so I joined him"

"Of course you did" Shachi slid his spectacles back up and shook his head with a smile.

Penguin wanted to tell his friend about a potential second meeting when there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Young master, I left some articles on your desk regarding the current political interests from the City, I was _highly_ recommend looking through them if you're to have any stand at the meetings in Spring" Madam Arabella Mint raised her chin and looked down at him, eyes widened expectantly.

Penguin stifled a sigh and shut his eyes for a few seconds.

"That's very kind Madam, I will take time to go through them soon" he offered a smile and she just pursed her lips with a nod.

"Well, make it very soon, Shachi come away now and let the young master return to his room" and with that she left. Shachi turned to Penguin with his fingers dragging down his face in distress. Penguin chuckled and waved as he too left.

* * *

The young master would have been more perturbed by the onslaught of political sheets from last night if he wasn't so excited by the time breakfast came around. The buzz of energy never faltered even as Sir Sandhurst shot him a challenging look across the table but said nothing.

Penguin couldn't quite remember when it was he stormed out the day before but it must have been before lunch.

After glancing at the clock constantly over the edge of his medical textbook; a read he was genuinely interested in, he had an idea. Setting the book down, he left out of the study and through the main entrance.

Before jogging down the stairs into the servant quarters where he'd find the kitchen, he darted over to the doorman to apologise to the day before. The older man just chuckled and forgave him a light wave of his hand.

Now he was in the kitchen. The staff weren't as surprised by his presence as they might be with the Madam or Sir. Uncle Law and the young master Penguin never reminded them of the class division and would often pop down for various things. Some of the maids whispered among one another as Penguin went through into the ice room.

* * *

It hadn't rained overnight and the air remained muggy. Kirā hadn't set anything up yet just in case the young master didn't show. Which was very unlikely. Which is why the blonde was worried. Cautiously he fingered along the fabric of his shirt. It wasn't much, but a wet patch had formed there. Kirā sighed. He hadn't had enough bandages to tie around the wound last night and only just found another shirt clean enough to wear instead. The other was completely drenched with blood. The blonde turned to the tree where it swung against the branches, he'd had to put it up higher so Penguin would be less likely to see it. It was still dark despite Kirā rinsing it thoroughly in the lake (after checking no nosy staff members were around).

The wound wasn't properly stitched, let alone properly tied and Kirā had once or twice thought the sun might be too much for him.

"Kirā!" came a gleeful cry and the blonde took in a deep breath before straightening up and looking over his shoulder. The young master was better dressed today, with a short sleeved shirt and short black boots as opposed to the high ones from yesterday. His cap once again on his head. He was carrying a basket of his own and despite everything, Kirā smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here! Guess what I managed to bring!" He lowered his voice only as he approached the blonde.

"No picnic blanket today?" Penguin teased as he looked down to the man.

"It's in my bag, want to set it up?" Kirā knew it probably seemed cheeky to ask Penguin to do it but he didn't want to risk opening the wound up anymore and was thankful when the young master shrugged with a,

"Sure".

After splaying out the patchwork sheet, he settled down at one end as Kirā moved up onto the other. Now curious to see what the young master had brought.

"Voila!" Penguin grinned, opening the basket and handing it to Kirā so the blonde could see inside. He'd padded out the sides with brown paper and then filled it with ice. Among the ice in separate circular containers was slightly melted but still intact clumps of…

"What is it?"

Penguin blinked. Smile fading before he chuckled.

"It's ice cream! I thought you knew what that was?"

"I've heard of it. Never seen it before"

Penguin was surprised. Maybe it wasn't as popular down south? Or maybe it looked different.

"Well now you get to try it, I brought some spoons too" the younger master turned to collect some cutlery from a separate pouch strapped to his hip.

Pulling them out of their containers, they were actually in little bowls cold to the touch as Penguin passed on to Kirā.

"Usually you get them in wafer cones which means you can eat the wafer too. But they'd only get soggy in the ice so I got bowls instead" Penguin explained.

Kirā didn't mind. He was a little bit giddy from the creeping pain under his ribs and the sweet refreshing taste of this ice cream and the joy Penguin practically radiated. Though he wouldn't show it.

Or at least he didn't think he would. The young master was just about to start telling the merchant about the flavours when the blonde made a sudden low groaning sound and fell to the side. Penguin didn't hesitate for more than a second before dropping his ice cream into the basket and shuffling over. Shifting his flaxen hair back, he turned him onto his back to check him. Kirā wasn't moving. Scanning his form quickly, his eyes were immediately drawn to the pooling blood seeping out through his shirt on his left side. Penguin was shook with thoughts of what or why it could have happened but these concerns were overtaken by the initiation of medical know-how.

* * *

The light behind his eyelids was darker than before. Kirā dared to open his eyes and peer through his lashes. The sunlight crept in and he groaned at the brightness. He closed them again and decided to focus on other senses instead. Immediately he noticed the cold, wet sensation on his forehead, leaking over his ears slightly. Though it wasn't unpleasant in this weather. He was obviously still outside from the scent of the grass and flowers and the feel of a warm breeze over his hands. Though whatever was beneath his head was firmer and warmer than grass. It eventually convinced him to open his eyes and blink away the grogginess.

Leaves spattered with light above them was the first thing. Then the cap of Penguin atop of the young master himself. He was very close.

Penguin breathed a sigh of relief as Kirā opened his eyes and glanced around. He offered a small smile and dabbed at his forehead with the dampened new handkerchief from his pocket with ice.

He couldn't help but tangle his fingers in the hair on the back of Kirā's head. Stroking the thick strands one by one. Despite its wild appearance, it was soft to touch. He'd settled the others head in his lap for ease of tending to him and hopefully, for more comfort for Kirā.

"Hey, you with me?" Penguin softly asked.

Kirā immediately relaxed at the tone. He managed a nod.

"Ah, thank god. Why on earth are you injured like that? It looks like a stab wound!" Penguin exclaimed, though he tried to keep his general volume down for the sake of the blonde.

"It's a long story" Kirā coughed. He thought about sitting up to inspect his injuries but instead remained there and asked. "Am I still bleeding?"

"No. I carry around a small medical kit in my side-bags wherever I go, yes, even down to the gardens. I managed to stitch the injury up and bandage it. I've got plenty of time so you better start explaining. You're lucky it wasn't any deeper"

It was odd, being tended to like this. He was used to being holed up in some motel or spare room, or even just a bench on the streets with some ripped fabric from his shirt to keep himself from bleeding out. If he was lucky, he could get a doctor to look at him. But in his line of work, no one respectable was going to be of any use.

So it was odd now, being looked after by a high-class doctor wannabe who actually cared about how he'd even got hurt in the first place.

Even so, he wasn't very keen on the idea of explaining what happened to Penguin. But he had a thought that the young master wouldn't be judgemental.

"I was heading out of a bar after looking for work, I managed to sell a few things and collect some items. Looks like someone had seen me walk away with a profit and attacked me as I left. Usually I'd be able to defend myself but I was carrying a lot of stuff I wasn't used to and he was really quite short" his tone sounded nonchalant and Penguin just sat silently listening.

"So what? You just went back to where you were staying after wrapping some...paper around it and went to sleep?"

"Yeah"

Penguin shook his head in disbelief.

"Honestly...at least you're okay now...still feel up for some ice cream?"

Kirā went to nod when he tried to remember what had happened to it.

"I dropped it didn't I?"

"The birds will thank you for it, you can share mine" Penguin turned to where he'd placed the basket at his side.

"How did you get us under the tree?"

"Well you needed shade so I hauled you over here, it's not too far, although I had to leave the blanket there, it's weighed down with your bag" Penguin gestured over where Kirā could just about turn his head. He was impressed at the strength of the young master, especially when he was much bigger and had had a dead weight to him.

"Thankyou" he said, and he genuinely meant it. Penguin went quiet after scooping out his ice cream and two spoons and smiled.

"Anytime"

* * *

In the end Kirā had propped himself up against the tree trunk in the end, pleased with the stitching and bandaging and thanked the young master again who blushed.

"I'm just glad I had stuff with me. It would have taken forever to go back up to the house and then people would have been asking me all sorts of questions if I ran back out with medical gear" he shrugged. "Plus I don't often work on live patients, or at least I haven't in a while since my uncle has been gone. I'm just happy it went well"

"So am I" Kirā nodded.

"Well I'll check on it tomorrow and bring some more stuff to tend to it" Penguin mentioned offhandedly.

Kirā froze. He knew Penguin couldn't see his face but he looked away all the same. His next prominent business deadline was in three days and he wasn't even near where he was supposed to be. At any other time this wouldn't be a problem. He'd head off tomorrow morning. But with Penguin around…

He genuinely wanted to see the young master again, if only once more. There was something about Penguin that was so different from the usual people he met on his travels. There wasn't exactly an air of innocence yet he wasn't scathed with the life of the streets. He never boasted his privileges nor seemed arrogant. He was curious, ambitious, amusing and generous. Kirā gazed off back into the leaves above, traced with light and fluttering gently. The blonde could go on and on about Penguin. It had been such a short amount of time yet he would consider himself fond of the young master. He wanted to know more about his early life up North and his medical studies, about his uncle and where he wanted to go. He wanted to have more picnics and maybe even see the others eyes.

Kirā looked down immediately, gaze sharpening. What was he doing? He'd known this man barely a day. Perhaps the loneliness was getting to him. He looked over to Penguin.

The younger man sat a couple of feet away, looking out over to the lake, enjoying his half-bowl of ice cream. Kirā figured he could wait one more day, and then spend the next whole day travelling.


	3. Soppy Little Actions

Kirā had already told Penguin that they were meeting up in the morning as opposed to midday since he figured he could get a nearby job in the town whilst he was there, but he'd have to go around lunchtime. So that morning Penguin was not only thankful for not even having to interact with his cousins, but he could organise something to bring with him for them to eat. The heat never seemed to cease and it was another day of muggy air. Darting into the Kitchen again, he got brief greetings from the staff. The chef, June, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why you getting food again? That's my job"

"Oh, I'm sorting something for me to have outside in a bit, it's too hot for breakfast"

"I could do something cooler, like salad" she suggested.

Penguin stopped rummaging around through the cupboards and turned to her.

"Do you think you could make enough for two? Don't tell my cousins though"

* * *

Sir Sandhurst and Madam Mint blinked at the empty space that Penguin would take up usually. He didn't even have cutlery set up. The two looked at one another. The Sir over his newspaper and the Madam over her cold soup she'd ordered.

"He's been disappearing down that garden ever since Monday" Madam Mint commented, sipping.

"Probably sulking still, trying to get _as far away from us as possible_ " was the reply.

They both knew of the young masters distaste toward them but quite frankly, didn't care. They had their interests and he was just an obstacle to them as they were to him. Even so, if this kind of behaviour was going to continue, they were going to have to move up the date. They couldn't deal with him being so unpredictable so soon.

* * *

Penguin managed to rush down to the gardens a bit quicker that morning, food in his basket. It wasn't so hot that he felt if he moved quicker than a slow walk, he'd faint. Another scorching day wouldn't be good for Kirā so it was a good job they were meeting early.

Down at the lake, the blanket was set out much closer to the water and Penguin paused when he realised Kirā had tied his hair back. It made him think about what the rest of the man looked like under his thick fringe and scarf. With the unruly hair moved into a neater shape, Penguin could just about see the expanse of his back and shoulders around the edge. He was so broad. The young master shook his head with a thump in his heart.

Kirā heard him approach and turned. He offered a small wave. Turns out he was actually dipping his feet into the clear water. His trousers rolled up to his knees and his shoes in an unorganised pair at his side.

"When is this weather going to end?" he commented as Penguin sat beside him.

"You don't like it?"

"I fare better than most, but still, it's a bit much" Kirā trailed off as he noticed the basket Penguin had.

"I feel bad you being the one to bring food out all the time"

"I don't mind" Penguin claimed, perhaps a little too quickly.

Kirā smiled beneath his scarf at the young master as he started pulling out small plates, wrapped in packaging. Unfolding them, he revealed neat piles of salad. The lettuce and cucumber still crisp, tomatoes bright among the leafy green. There was also an assortment of red, green and yellow peppers, along with some finely chopped spring onion, nestled among it all were tender slices of chicken.

"I didn't know what you liked" Penguin shrugged, passing a dish over to Kirā who took it gratefully. "But I figured it would be refreshing, and you need some nutrients" Penguin glanced down to where his wound would be beneath his shirt. "How is it by the way?"

Kirā said nothing, only turned to the young master and lifted his slightly scruffy white shirt. For a few seconds Penguin actually forgot what the other was trying to do and was very much distracted by the tanned, firm abdomen of the older man. He hadn't taken any notice of his impressive physique the day before when he was panicking over the injury.

His eyes quickly went to the neatly padded bandages and he smiled at the lack of blood seeping through.

"That's good, any pain?"

"A little bit, which is understandable" Kirā shrugged, pulling his top back down. He then picked up the salad dish he'd settled in the grass and started to eat.

"Ahh, that's nice" he complimented with a grin. Penguin was thrilled to hear it and tucked in himself.

* * *

Later on, empty plates put back in the basket, the young master joined Kirā in dipping his feet in the water. He'd worn his tall boots again which was probably a bad idea because the heat had made them tighten around his trousers. He yanked at them, only managing to loosen them a short amount, he leant back with a sigh.

Before he could try again, Kirā took ahold of his still boot-adorned ankle.

"Want me to try?"

Penguin stared at his large hands and just nodded with a small smile. Kirā made easy work of it of course. How the man had become so bulky from merchant sales alone was beyond the young master.

"Thanks" he said softly as Kirā removed the other one. Setting them to his side along with his own footwear. Penguin took off his socks and put one inside the other before placing them behind the basket. Then he shuffled forward until the water was up to his mid-calf.

"This is lovely" he sighed. He jumped when a spray of water hit his face. Blinking with a gasp, he looked to the blonde who was kicking his legs slowly in the water, he shrugged innocently. Penguin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Kira knew it was coming before and counteracted Penguin's kick with his own. Water splashed them both. Penguin a little shocked he'd been caught no doubt. Such antics continued until they were having to hold themselves up on the bank, trying not to slip into the water. Penguin figured he really liked, if not loved, the sound of Kirā's laughter. It was rich and in-tune which so many laughters often aren't. Penguins was nothing in comparison to his heartiness. The young master was more of a wheezer when it came to laughing. He was oblivious to the fact Kirā was very fond of Penguins laughter and found it more amusing than the splashing water.

Which quickly became too much to handle as Penguin dipped too far in and lost his grasp on the damp weeds of the banks. With an airless cry, he tried to stabilise himself as the water leaked against his thighs. He was swiftly hauled up back onto grass.

Catching his breath, Penguin looked up to Kirā who had unwound his arms from beneath the young master and was now sitting beside him, feet out of the lake, legs outstretched.

"Thanks, again" he chuckled.

It was a shame really, that Penguin couldn't even begin to see Kirā look back at him with softened eyes, lids low. A lopsided smile and a faint blush over his cheeks. The young master to him was truly something else.

* * *

Kirā soon had to go before noon even began to creep around the clock. He replaced his boots once his feet had dried in the sun and collected his bag whilst Penguin rolled up his blanket. Handing it over to the blonde, Kirā raised a hand.

"Keep it, I'll be coming back later so we can use it then"

"Really?" Penguin beamed. Clutching the mat to his chest. Kirā had to fight the urge to cup the young master face in his hand and brush a thumb over the gleeful glow in his cheeks. Instead he just nodded.

"This time, I'll get something to eat" he promised.

* * *

It didn't take someone with more than half a brain to notice the dreaminess in Penguin's eyes and the sway in his walk and all the other soppy little actions that only meant one thing…

"You really like this guy don't you?" Shachi finally got around to talking to the young master on his own. Even with his eyesight he'd heard the sighs and the humming from the young man.

"He's amazing, he's so different. He's generous and he's funny and he's sweet...you have to meet him" Penguin seemed to completely ignore or perhaps miss the suggestion in Shachi's voice. The auburn haired man raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Wouldn't want to impose on you two"

It was then Penguin realised what his friend was getting to and Shachi could see the flare in his cheeks even through the darkness of his shades. The young master tugged his hat down in the way he always did when nervous.

"O-Of course you can come and meet him" he managed and Shachi laughed.

"I'm just messing with you, sounds fun. When were you thinking though? I thought you said he was a traveller?"

"Tomorrow midday? And he is"

"How come he's-" before Shachi even continued his question he knew the answer. Penguin remained curious all the same.

"How come what?"

"It's nothing"

"Oh come on Shachi!"

The servant sighed.

"I was going to ask why hasn't he moved on, but you know I already figured why"

Penguin didn't say anything. He wanted to know what Shachi thought but what if it didn't fit with his own assumptions. The young master hadn't really thought about it until now but now he was wondering whether the reason Kirā wasn't travelling sooner was because…

"What did you figure then?" Penguin asked, altering his voice to sound lighter and more comical though Shachi still hesitated.

"He enjoys your company"

Penguin inhaled quickly, he didn't want it to be so obvious that he was excited at the fact Shachi thought the same thing he did. But of course it was clear as day. Shachi smiled. It would be really wonderful if that was the case, the only problem is that Kirā was still a merchant or something along the lines by trade and he would have to leave sooner or later. Shachi was worried about Penguin when he did.

"I hope so, I like spending time with him"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed"

Penguin threw the pillow from behind his back on the window seat at his friend and Shachi didn't even have to duck at the poor throw.

"Well, if you head down tomorrow at noon, I'll join you a little later after the last of my jobs" Shachi explained. Penguin bit his lip, he felt bad about Shachi's position ' _beneath'_ him but they'd never let that divide them.

"No problem, I asked June to teach me how to make a flan later. I want to give it to Kirā"

"By tonight?" the servant had already been told about Kirā making another visit that evening and Penguin shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, that won't be enough time. I'll do it tomorrow morning. It will mostly be June doing the actual work, but it's the thought that counts" he grinned with a small punch in the air as though cheering himself on. Shachi shook his head.

"Honestly. At least you've been able to avoid the Sir and Madam"

Penguin's face dropped and he sighed.

"God I know. I went through some of the articles Arabella had given me and I felt something die inside"

Shachi laughed.

"They are relentless, I suppose you just have to wait it out until your uncle comes back-Oh! Speaking of, a letter came for you this morning whilst you were _out_ " Shachi wiggled his eyebrows and Penguin pulled a face. The servant got up from his seat in the young master's room and over to the shelves by the door. He passed the slightly crumpled letter over to Penguin.

"I've got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll warn June you're going to want her help"

"Thanks a bunch" Penguin grinned and waved as his friend left.

Tearing the envelope and unfolding the paper inside. The writing immediately hit him with a mild wave of nostalgia despite it only being two months since he left.

_Dear Penguin,_

_Sorry I didn't write at the end of the first four weeks, I was passing through the North Western border and had to wait in a cramped little train carriage for several hours. No one was offering service including the postman so I figured it would be better to let you know more later on._

_I have just arrived at the medical practice not far from your old home. It's made extensions which is good to see since it means they've added more doctors and nurses and patients are receiving better care._

_I spoke briefly to the Dr. C Charcoal this morning and she is ready to show me the progress with the new cure tomorrow. It's a shame she hasn't been able to work on it sooner but supplies have been hard to come by recently what with bandits on the road further North. She has hired an ex-bandit to help the delivery, I met him two weeks ago and he's quite the character. Eustass Kid is his name. Just letting you know incase he turns and sends me out into the wilderness. He's awfully brash and his temper is ridiculously short. He's quick to threaten but I'm not going to take him seriously. He's actually from the South and is only up here for the profit. Doctor Charcoal is paying handsomely._

_Speaking of, I suppose, I assume your cousins are still encouraging a political future? I don't deny the benefits of such an aspiration but I'm glad you're continuing your studies. We can talk further when I am home._

Penguin rolled his eyes with a smile. His uncle made it seem as though there was even any discussion regarding _that_ decision. The young master continued to read.

_I'm afraid it will be another month if not two at the least before I can return. With the Doctor behind on her own work and the hospital now taking in more patients, there is a lot to do. It should make for a good trip next year for us maybe. Though I understand if you'd rather not._

Law had lived not far from where Penguin used to. The young master had resided with his mother and father in a small county known as Slentire. His uncle had lived further up in the county of Flevance. Though he visited quite regularly. Once every two months at least. Unfortunately Penguin's mother was genetically predisposed to the Amber Lead Syndrome caused by the chemicals in her hometown. Penguin remembers her leaving home when he was ten, he remembers visiting her in the hospital but she soon got transferred to the quarantine Flevance became. She died there. His father had died four years prior in a fishing accident out on the North sea. Soon it was only his uncle who could take him in and move them down to the midlands.

His home had fond memories and memories that made the young master want to curl up in the darkness. If they did organise a trip, he'd have to think long and hard about accompanying Law.

_I will write to you again as soon as I can but will most likely be up to my ears in this research, helping out with the hospital and no doubt 'taming' this Eustass. I hope all is well there and you are looking into whichever subject you are aspiring to. It's important you choose soon. Tell your cousins I am thinking of them, albeit infrequently._

_Until next time, love, Trafalgar. D Water Law._


	4. Summer Triangle

 

It wasn't difficult to see through the emerging twilight. Penguin had pinpointed the flicker of red in the distance and with a grin rushed toward it.

Kirā had set up a small fire with large blocks of wood and stones beneath. The blonde was sitting about a metre away. He looked up to Penguin and nodded.

"Where did you get the stuff to make a campfire?" Penguin asked with surprise,

"I traded for some in the village, I found the rocks in the quarry just outside the main path to your house" Kirā explained.

"Thanks for doing it...I brought the blanket" he proudly announced, lifting up his own basket with the rug folded up on the top. Kirā chuckled.

"Did you clean it?"

"M-Maybe, just thought it would be nice for you to have a fresh one" Penguin shrugged, handing it over.

"Then we'll use another one of my spares today, I don't want to ruin this one with the soot". Kirā stood up, walking to his bag.

Weirdly enough Penguin and Kirā didn't often stand up at the same time as each other. As odd as that may sound. The first time Penguin had left Kirā sitting there, the next time he'd stayed sitting to watch Kirā walk down back away from the gardens, fearful for his injured condition. And so forth, so it wasn't really until now that Penguin realised just _how_ much taller the traveller was. He easily exceeded even his uncles remarkable height.

Kirā's jawline would have met Penguin's forehead were they standing closer together, it was the first time Penguin felt the need to tilt his head to see the other. He watched as Kirā laid out the other blanket, another patchwork but instead of the greys and greens and blues, this one was more shades of red. It was also smaller so when they sat back down, they were brushing arms.

The heat from the fire was enough despite the small distance between them and it, yet Penguin was thankful he'd worn his coat. It was a sleek charcoal grey trench coat with white trim. Kirā had also found something extra to wear. A shorter black coat that appeared more as a jacket than anything else. It also had an unusual symbol at the front pocket on his left, a flaming skull with blunt eyes and a dagger through his head. Penguin was going to ask about it when Kirā turned to the side into his usual basket and tugged out some…

"What are those?"

"Ah, I wondered if you might know what they are or not...they're skewers"

Penguin blinked down at the _skewer_ he was handed.

Kirā watched him for a few moments, amused before deciding to enlighten the situation to the young master.

"You've got red pepper, onion and chicken cooked in spices. Usually they'd be more impressive with more ingredients but I couldn't find many today" he shrugged. Though really he felt bad for not giving the young master something better when Penguin's food was always so lovely.

But Penguin seemed utterly enchanted and beamed at the other. Dimples visible by the shadow of the fire-light.

"This is great! I've never had anything like it before, thank you so much!"

He held the skewer by the two tips and inspected it with glee, like a child peering at the intricate designs of a snowflake in their hand.

"Dip it into the fire for a bit to heat it up, also gives it an extra smoky flavour" Kirā suggested and Penguin followed as told. Shuffling forward to hold it against the higher flames until a warm crackling sound emerged.

Moving it away, he blew at the darkened pieces of food and continued to grin. Biting into one of the pieces of chicken, peppered with amber colourings, Penguin was silent as he munched away.

Kirā tried to hide his eagerness for the opinion of the other and instead leant back with an air of nonchalance, his facial coverage hiding the fact he was watching the young master.

"It's delicious! The spice isn't too hot, which is good because I'm super weak with spicy things, and the smoky flavour makes it even better! Did you make this yourself?"

Kirā inhaled slowly, relieved. He smiled.

"Yeah, it's nothing much"

"I can imagine what you'd be like with a big kitchen and lots of food, this is so nice Kirā!" the young master couldn't help but keep exclaiming praise. Suddenly he quietened and even the darkened lighting, Kirā could see him blush. "I didn't mean to say your kitchen and food is bad or anything, I was just saying-"

Kirā interrupted him with laughter, he shook his head and placed a hand on the shoulder of the younger man.

"I know what you meant, don't worry I'm not offended"

Penguin titled his head with a smile and in doing so, his chin brushed against Kirā's knuckles. From the angle of them both, the blondes hand was in direct with Penguin's face.

At first the young master didn't even move, perhaps out of surprise or perhaps because he hadn't realised, Kirā couldn't figure it out. Either way, he didn't move his own hand away. Maybe because it'd been a while since he'd touched anyone else. In any way other than his business. The slightest brush of a hand was all that would entail. Never did he take time to actually experience the warmth and shape of another beneath him.

He'd been so distracted, he'd completely ignored the continued look of perplexion in the small part of the young master's mouth and Kirā moved his hand away casually. Now interested in the way his lips seemed so plush around the little 'o' of surprise.

Deciding right now it would be best to draw his attention away from the other completely for fear of not knowing what he'd do next. Kirā looked to the fire. The flickering no matter how mesmerising, still couldn't get the young master off his mind. Sure he was sitting right next to him, some of his attention _would_ be divided toward the younger man. But he kept thinking about the fact the young master smelt kind of sweet, like warm baking, sugary. Which was, you know, really cute and really alluring.

"Do you have one for yourself?" Penguin questioned. Before the blonde could even answer, the young master held the skewer up to him. Kirā blinked before chuckling.

"Don't worry, I've got one myself"

"Oh thank god, not to be rude but I really wanted this to myself" the young master laughed, taking a bite into the crispy edged pepper, shoulders raising with glee as he did so.

Kirā laughed at that, flattered more than anything and collected his own skewer from the basket, simmering it over the flames.

After they'd finished eating, Kirā also fetched out more of the naturally cool juice from the first day they met and if it was even possible, Penguin lit up even more.

"I brought something too...I...actually made it myself so it's not very good because I don't really cook. The chef helped me mostly but you know, the thought that counts?" he tried, his words becoming soft mutters of coyness. As he spoke, the young master retrieved the carefully wrapped peach flan from its basket and presented it to the traveller.

Kirā looked over the circular dessert. It wasn't that big, just enough for both of them really. The shortbread base was fluffy yet crisp in its fluted pan form. Kirā smiled as he figured Penguin had done the peaches on-top. The sizes were too varied and some gaps showed the custardy layer. It was perfect.

"Trying to get one up on me already?" Kirā challenged and Penguin chuckled.

"Hardly, I'd say it's fair trade". He lowered it to the blanket and pulled out a knife, two plates and two spoons. The young master was nothing but prepared. Kirā gratefully took his piece and cutlery from the younger man. He deliberately paused whilst the young master busied himself with his own dessert.

When Penguin looked to Kirā for some kind of opinion or response, his shoulders fell in shock along with his mouth. Kirā had removed his scarf. Or rather loosened and lowered it beneath his jawline so from his nose downwards was visible.

His skin there was paler than his arms if only for the sake of the constant shade. He had a squarely lined jaw, clean shaven. Thick lips with a single scar running from the lower section of his left cheek, through his lips to the right side of his chin. Penguin briefly wondered if that was the reason the blonde hid his face.

Kirā was aware the other was staring but didn't turn and embarrass him. Instead he scooped up some of the soft pudding and placed it in his mouth. Savouring the sweetness. This gave the young master enough time to cough awkwardly and look to his own plate. Kirā was obviously feeling comfortable enough to remove his scarf and Penguin couldn't ruin it with his shameless staring.

"Do you like it?" he asked instead, pleased with the way his voice didn't reflect the wobble in his nerves. He looked to the blonde, deciding not to go for the "I'm-now-not-going-to-look-at-you-at-all" treatment and he felt his nerves decline with the gentle and very visible smile from Kirā.

"It's lovely, I can tell you put effort into making it"

"I did so too, thank you!" Penguin agreed cheekily, biting into his own slice. They finished in comfortable silence, the type in which you knew both were enjoying their dishes. Penguin took the empty plates and cutlery and put it away.

Then he pushed the basket to one side and lay down on the blanket, his head closer to the fire than his feet. Kirā remained sitting but leant back on his arms, relaxed.

"I got a letter from my uncle today. He's only just started working on his research which means he won't be back for a while. But in the future he might take me up to the lab he works with up North" Penguin spoke up.

"You looking forward to it?"

"Kind of...I mean it's been a while since I went north and I suppose I'm just anxious about the lifestyle change"

"It's not for a while, you can think more into it" Kirā suggested and Penguin nodded.

"Yeah, at the moment I want to help out the local town"

"I think that's pretty admirable. I guess your cousins are still onto you about politics?"

"Thanks to you I haven't had to see them as much" Penguin grinned.

Kirā thought from the angle he was lying and the way he tilted his head upward would mean the blonde might catch a sneak-peek of his eyes. But the fire cast a shadow. Not that it was that important, Penguin had barely had a good look at the traveller himself after all.

"Thanks to you I've actually been having some nice food" Kirā reciprocated and they laughed.

Penguin could have easily replied. He could have told the other that he was thankful Kirā was the reason he slept better at night knowing there was someone else out there for him. That he wasn't worried about leaving his room every morning for fear of confrontation with his cousins. That he was feeling more confident about his aspirations. But he didn't. Instead he said,

"You should lie down, you can see a lot of stars tonight"

So Kirā did. He didn't hesitate for long and settled himself down. Penguin laughed loudly when a series of thick blonde locks got thumped in his face and he brushed them away.

"Do you know any of the constellations?" Kirā asked.

"Hm...I know some of the major ones. My uncle has a telescope in one of the upper rooms but doesn't really use it, so when I was young I tried identifying some"

"I try to keep note on which ones I know and which ones I don't on my travels, so I know quite a few" Kirā said in a way that wasn't boastful but rather compassionate.

"Can you tell me what that one is?" Penguin tried, pointing to a couple to the left.

"That's known as the summer triangle, there's Altair, Deneb and Vega" Kirā replied smoothly and Penguin was undeniably impressed.

"I don't see the triangle" he then mentioned. Cocking his head to the side as though trying to see if from another angle.

"Really? You just meet up the points…" Kirā explained, a little surprised. Maybe Penguin was confusing it with other stars around them. He went to raise his hand and point but instead lifted the young masters to his surprise and gently moulded his hand into a pointing form.

"There" he whispered, aligning Penguins limb with his eyes and the younger man saw the shape.

"Oh, I was looking at the one...over there…" he mumbled vaguely. Kirā lowered their hands but didn't let go.

His heart pulsed quite painfully and he was sure his hands were getting too warm but Penguin made no move to shift away. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm right as rain now. The pain has almost completely subsided"

"Ah, that's good" Penguin shuffled a little closer to the blonde. He was a little bit cold but the older man practically radiated heat and didn't seem to mind Penguin leeching off him. For Kirā it only meant he could smell that sweet scent even better. 

* * *

Kirā blinked. Had he fallen asleep? Oh god he had. The night sky wasn't much different in colour if maybe a little darker. But the light of the fire had died down quite a bit and he couldn't remember much from however long he'd been out. Clenching his teeth he went to turn to the young master; if he was even still there, and apologise when he realised just where the younger man was.

Curled up into him. His back against the side of his body and his arms wrapped around himself. His legs bent back a little, entwining under Kirā's own. His head however was turned upward, even a little to the side against Kirā's hair and shoulder. Penguins breathing was steady and it was clear he too had fallen into slumber. He was warm and Kirā smiled. Turning onto his side so his chest was against the back of the young master, he nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck where he finally felt some short cropped, soft hair. He couldn't see the colour for the low light and grogginess in his eyes. Penguin's head shifted so he was facing away and he gave a little sigh before settling once more.

Kirā really had to get back to his backstreet hotel room. The one where if he wasn't there soon enough, the people in the room next door would take it as invitation to extend their night-parties to his apartment due to the fact none of the rooms locked. The blonde would walk in late to find a dozen or so people strewn about. Including people in his bed. It was always quite fun kicking them out.

But he figured it wouldn't hurt to rest a little longer like this under the night sky for tonight.


	5. Regretting Heat Lost

Neither of them knew the time when they awoke. As though it had been arranged by fate they opened their eyes with a bleary blink at the same time. It was too dark to be morning yet not dark enough to still be within the deeper hours of night.

Kirā knew who was lying next to him and into him and only tightened his arms around the young master. Penguin blinked into the dark fabric before his face at the motion but then an uncontrollable smile appeared upon his lips. Tucking his arms closer around the older man as well. They were content not to speak just yet.

When they did it was for Penguin to let loose a small snort of indignation.

"Glad to know they _did_ send a search party after me" he rolled his eyes.

Kirā grinned.

"Would you want to be found like this?" he challenged.

"I wouldn't care" Penguin answered honestly and Kirā's smirk shifted. He was used to a lot of people hiding their associations with him so the young master admitting that felt...good.

It softened the little twists of aggravation inside enough that Kirā decided to postpone telling Penguin the bad news.

"How daring of you" he purred. Cuddling the young master some more with a smile.

"I like to think so" was the amusing little answer. Then there was a noticeable pause as Penguin seemed to think over his following words. Kirā waited patiently.

"Is that all I am?" He tried, voice still playful but now with the undertone of nerves.

"Hmm...well you're a pretty good picnic partner"

" _Picnic partner?"_ The young master echoed with a snigger.

"Yes, you're generous with your treats, I barely bought any" Kirā explained. "Plus you're resourceful and skilled" the blonde continued, thinking back to his injuries.

"You've never not turned up and you always try and turn up 'on time' to my vague suggestions. You're determined to follow your Uncle and you're fun to talk to. Plus you're a first class hug" Kirā smirked against the hatted forehead of the smaller man.

Penguin had gone very quiet now. His head buried in the chest of the other without second thought. Kirā could feel his fingers curl and dig into the fabric of his shirt.

"What about me?" Kirā tried. Not as confident as before. He was curious whether Penguin would even answer as well as what he might say.

"Well you're too nice for one. Flattering me like that. You just want more flan" Penguin mumbled and Kirā laughed. The young master could feel the rumbles through his chest. He settled down when it was clear Penguin was going to continue.

"You're really observant, like, weirdly so. You know when to stop to let me talk and you know if something's up with just a glance. You're a good listener too, you seem actually interested in what I say even if you might not care. I wouldn't know. But you don't just agree with everything, you're your own person. You're funny and bold and have seen things, you're interesting. Plus you bring great snacks too. You started it really with your picnic blanket and sandwiches…" Penguin trailed off with a blush Kirā swore he could feel beneath the material of his top against his skin.

The two remained in the awkward yet sweetened bundle of warmth and silence before Kirā broke it.

"Now we need to start thinking positive about your cousins" he said seriously and Penguin shoved him with a laugh.

"Absolutely not, nothing pleases them. They don't even like my hair, let alone my future aspirations"

"Could I see your hair?" Kirā asked. In the moment the blonde felt this was the best time to see more of the young master. Really it was his eyes he wanted to see. No matter the angle, it seemed as though his gaze was permanently locked in a dark obscurity.

Penguin stilled. Before loosening his grip and moving away.

Kirā might have regretted asking for the heat lost but he was quickly distracted by the young man sitting up. Kirā followed until they were facing one another, kneeling.

Quicker than the other had expected, Penguin removed his well-known cap. Kirā blinked. His hair was...white? Wait no. In the glimmer of the fire-light it was clear it was more of a softened grey, strung through with silvery tufts. It was short and curled slightly, shaved at either side. His gaze swiftly lowered to Penguin's eyes and his heart skipped. Damn that was painful.

They were grey. Smooth like charcoal dust smudged on paper. But outlining his pupils was a shocking blue. As though the young master had an ethereal energy within alighting his eyes. Even in the dark Kirā could see a blush rage up the cheeks of the younger man. He looked away with a shy smile and Kirā couldn't help but shuffle forward.

"Wow…" he whispered. Whether he did so aloud intentionally or not was unclear, either way it made the other look back to him with surprise. Then the young master pouted.

"It's nothing special...what about you?" he questioned.

"Me?" Kirā felt a little dazed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen your eyes"

"Hmm...tends to be the case with this fringe" the blonde chuckled, blowing up at it. Then he leant back with a smirk.

"Come and have a look then"

Penguin raised an eyebrow at the challenge and leaned forward. His fingers stretched out and reaching for the hair of the other. He hesitated and Kirā watched as he did so, before reaching up himself and guiding the slender hands to his temples where finally he slid back the heavy locks of his fringe. Penguin's eyes widened and Kirā could feel the soft breath of his awe against his cheek at the proximity.

Green. Malachite. Not the smoothed pendants of ladies at balls, but the raw form. Like a wave captured in motion, marbled with shades and depth. One was narrower than the other, the iris stained with crimson about the edges as though he'd been crying. Kirā softly laughed.

"It was damaged when I was young. I can see fine though" he explained and Penguin nodded. His fingers sliding down so his thumb rested over the wounded looking eyelid. He brushed against the thin skin and Kirā closed his eyes.

"We're so unusual" the young master finally said and Kirā only just found the strength to open his eyes from the relaxing ministrations.

"We've only just seen one another's eyes" Penguin continued to explain with a laugh.

* * *

They'd been defeated by the sly light of dawn crawling over the valleys seen around the manor. It was a pale blue light, tranquil and merely a light push to the two that it was best Penguin returned to the house. They'd fallen back into the blanket, leisurely sliding tired and curious fingers over one another's faces. Through one another's hair. It had gone no further than that but in those abstract moments, it's all they needed.

Sleep had cradled them for what can't have been long when they felt the settling coolness of dew upon their flesh and sat up like groggy children. Rubbing eyes and stretching before turning to one another with coy smiles.

"You probably have to pay for your room still"

"Believe me, this was better" Kirā smirked and Penguin giggled.

"Same. I mean. I've got a lovely bed but...this was better" he whispered. Looking down to his fiddling hands.

"I'm glad" Kirā sighed, leaning forward to nuzzle against the temple of the other. Letting his lips brush and linger there in a feather kiss. Penguin went quiet at the movements and revelled in the quickened pulse beneath his ribs. If only they could stay. Kirā wouldn't have to leave, Penguin wouldn't have to return to his household dusted with tension. If only the night hadn't been so selfish and let morning in so soon. The young master could have spent more time memorising the dusky, warm scent of the other. Could have stroked through more of his many locks. Could have-

"Hey, do you want me to walk you back up to the manor?"

"I-It's alright. To be honest, I'm worried about my cousins. I just know they'd suddenly pop up and I don't want them accusing you of anything" he explained truthfully and Kirā shrugged.

"No problem, come on. It's cosy but let's wrap up the blanket...oh what about the fire?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell the staff I did it. It'll be fine" the young master offered.

"If you're sure"

The two worked together to roll up the blanket, grimacing at the dampness that had formed beneath. They also sorted out the baskets. Once Kirā had gathered everything he turned to the other, handing him his hat as he tugged up his own scarf.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kirā immediately regretted the words, he remained silent however.

"It's already tomorrow...so see you later" Penguin laughed. Slipping his hat on. Kirā said nothing against his words and nodded.

* * *

Kirā almost growled at the ceiling. He lay on his crooked, too short, too narrow bed in his too dirty, too cheap (well that wasn't too bad) hotel. Staring up he couldn't help but see Penguin instead of the water leaks staining the paintwork.

Seeing him fully was...something else. He'd never thought uncovering such a subtle mystery would bring such satisfaction. And more curiosity to what else the young master could hide. Of course the blondes thoughts went to the creamy skin beneath his shirt and braces. The sensitive nooks in his neck and between the muscles in his back. The plushness of his stomach, the softness under his arms. The heat of his thighs, the length of his calves. Everything was suddenly a masterpiece.

Kirā wished he could go back to the garden and kiss Penguin. See his reaction, would he want more? He'd never push the young master into something he didn't want but if he had wanted it.

Kirā sighed audibly. Slinging an arm over to hide his vision. The darkness didn't help. Only sharpened the senses. Damn, could he smell a little bit of that sugary, pudding tipped young master on him?

Growling again he sat up and looked around the small dingy room. What was he thinking. This was just an excitement for the younger man. Something different and interesting. As if Kirā could ever introduce him into the world of his living and work.

But something in the blonde told him that Penguin wouldn't mind. Penguin didn't care about those things. That the young master cared for Kirā. So why would Kirā tell him he would see him the next day? It wasn't fair on Penguin to keep prolonging this.

The traveller looked over to the window. Murky and barely let any of the already dim lit street-light seep in. This wasn't good for business. This wasn't good for his heart. Dammit.

* * *

Penguin crept into his room, closing the door gently behind him. He'd come in through the kitchen. Shachi had left him a key behind the wood-blocks around the corner. It was surreal how quiet the house was. Even on the laziest days there would be a subtle bustle of staff members, newspapers and so forth. But it was truly silent.

Collapsing onto his bed, uncaring for the daytime clothes he still wore. He clutched the quilts around him and resisted the urge to cry out in joy. What a fascinating night. It had been something else. The young master didn't even care for the fatigue he would face in the morning, not when he knew he could see Kirā again. The traveller was so kind. And his face-

Penguin turned so he could bury his face into the covers.

The traveller had been so handsome! Much more so than Penguin had anticipated. It made his stomach flutter uncomfortably and at the same time he wished it would stop, he was glad it was another reminder for the sleepless night.

* * *

Shachi was actually feeling a surge of excitement for the day ahead. This guy had got Penguin in such a state it would be hard for anyone to resist the chance to meet the one their best friend was nothing short of obsessed with. There was a definite energy to the way he went about his morning duties. It was whilst he was in the midst of twirling the whiskey and wine glasses between gloved fingers, holding them up to the light to wipe of any specks of water or dirt, that he heard the madam and sir enter. Well actually, the two had gone into the room next door but the library was renowned for its thin walls (which is why not many people spent much time down there). Shachi easily heard them walk in and close the door behind them. There was a rushed way of their muffled speaking that convinced the servant to sidestep to the book-case. Not so discreetly lifting one of the glasses to hold to his ear, parting books to press it against the wall.

What was the fun in being the staff member of a grand household if there wasn't any gossip? Shachi smirked before focusing on their conversation. He'd recognised the madam for the sharp click of her kitten heels and the sir for the way he swung the door open with such force it battered the wall behind him. Both tell-tale traits any of the staff could recognise.

"-carriage. I don't want to go through the fuss of hiring a driver as well" It was Madam Arabella. Her voice as high and brisk as ever. Shachi felt like the glass wasn't even needed. Especially as Sir Sandhursts timber voice broke through.

"They hardly have to be professional, they just need to keep their mouth shut"

"That costs more than you'd think" was the hissing reply and Arabella was clearly now pacing toward the window. Her voice distancing, the older man didn't follow.

"What about one of the staff?"

"Hah!" she cried, "As if!"

Shachi raised an eyebrow. What on earth were they discussing?

"Well then we just need to pull together this last bit for a local driver. It's not about the short term losses, it's the long term gain" the sir huffed haughtily. There was a distinct pause.

"I suppose. But we need to get someone else to call for him, I don't want it being traced back to us"

"I'm not a fool-"

"Shachi?"

The servant jumped and the glass rattled against the bookshelf. The auburn haired man stilled as though he'd been stung and turned his head woodenly to one of the other servants. A young maid by the name of Grace, also known as Glacier for the sure but slow way she worked. Peering at him curiously. The servant was very aware of the silence in the other room and panicked.

"Nothing at all Grace. Well, would you look at the time! I really must be going!" the servant looked across the room awkwardly before walking briskly past the maid.

"You really shouldn't be messing with those glasses" he whispered and left. Grace turned to call for him when she was faced by the madam and sir, staring accusingly at her.

"What are you doing in here? Eavesdropping?" the madam scowled, looking at the glass on the floor. Suddenly it clicked and Grace shook her head.

"Not at all, I was catching a spider and it fell, startling me. Sorry to bother you by dropping the glass. No harm done" she curtsied and moved to the glass. Thinking to how Shachi was going to pay her back let alone explain this.

* * *

What had the madam and sir been talking about? It made no sense. Why not get a staff driver, why did they want to hire an external service? Shachi racked his brains as he paced through the kitchen.

"Ah, weren't you going out this morning?" June questioned him.

"Y-yes, of course" the servant smiled, remembering why he was going through his early jobs so quickly. Penguin and his...companion were awaiting him.


	6. Long Term Promise

"I have to leave"

"W-what?"

Penguin had only just let his fingers sink into the material of Kirā's sleeves. Just wear the material creased above his elbow. The blonde had hindered his move to embrace with his words and now the young man stilled and stared up to him. The first words to his mind were "why" and "no". But the young master had always known the traveller would say such a thing soon. But something inside Penguin was surprised just at _how_ soon.

Perhaps it wouldn't have bothered him if Kirā was just an eccentric friend from outside the manor that he could tell his uncle and Shachi about and maybe see again soon. No. Kirā was so much more than that now and the young master felt a physical jarring in his stomach when he thought about the traveller leaving.

"T-To keep travelling?"

"I have a big job, I haven't got much longer to do it and...I've pushed the date as much as I can" Kirā trailed off as the younger man realised what the other was saying.

"So...you could have left sooner?"

"I should have left sooner" the blonde sighed, turning his head away. He couldn't look at the young master properly. It only made the dull ache in his innards pulse harder.

_How far away is it?_

_What do you even have to do?_

_Are you working with others?_

"Will you come back?" Penguin asked. Really, among all the questions churning up behind his eyes, this was the only one he cared about.

Kirā didn't reply at first. He finally looked to the other who was staring at his chest. He'd not moved any closer since first approaching and the blonde could feel short nails digging into the skin of his elbows.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

Penguin visibly stifled a shudder and the movement of his throat told Kirā he was holding back a choked sob. When the young master spoke, his voice may have been rasped but it was still sure.

"Probably"

_It's not fair for you to wait for me._

_Does it bother you so much?_

_What do you mean, 'probably'?_

"Why did I have to meet you"

Penguin jolted, he looked up, mouth parted. Kirā yielded only when he saw a single trial of a tear slide down the others cheek. Lit up by the sunlight.

"W-What do you mean? What, you wish you hadn't met me? Am I so displeasing?!" Penguin started to gasp. His voice laced with a wet anger. Kirā shook his head and wound his arms tight around the young master.

"Don't. It's not like that at all. I wish I hadn't met you so it wouldn't come to this"

"Then...then...why are you leaving? Can't you cancel the job?" Penguin stuttered into the clothed chest of the traveller. His hands content to pull the others shirt taut over his spine. He hadn't meant his burst of anger. He was so scared at the words from the blonde.

"It's not so easy. It's a promise for a while that I have to keep" Kirā chuckled weakly.

"Well then you have to keep a promise for me" Penguin declared, moving away enough so he could look up to the blonde. With slow movements he tugged his scarf down before pushing back the thick fringe with trembling hands. Eyes of malachite softened and burned gazed to him silently.

"You have to say a proper goodbye before you leave. After you've packed everything you need and left wherever you're staying. You come and say goodbye. I'll be here".

"I don't know if I can-" Kirā broke off. True shock rattling him as he realised how broken he sounded. But he didn't think he could. Now was hard enough, how could he formally declare their separation again?

"You will. Dammit Kirā" Penguin whispered as he pulled the blonde closer. The young master kissed him.

That sweet, sugary scent again. The one that seemed to embed into the skin of the younger man like it did into the depth of the desserts he made. It was so much richer now Kirā could taste it. He tilted his head so Penguin could comfortably reach him. Winding a hand around the waist of the young master, his tip-toeing the cutest thing Kirā felt he'd ever seen, he closed his eyes contentedly to the kiss. His free hand reaching to tug off the hat of the other. Revealing that almost platinum hair that was too bright in the sunlight. Fingers grazed through the silken texture as he pushed closer. They parted if only for that one trickle of air before Kirā brought him to him once more, this time daring to test his tongue against the lips of the young master.

Penguin softly sighed and parted his lips enough for the blonde to slip his tongue in once, brushing against his own. To the traveller, his small gasps were nothing but inviting and he repeated the action again and again. Swapping from just pecking against those perfect lips to tasting the inside of his cheek. His hair fell about them almost like a shelter, like the leaves of the tree they'd sit under where the sunlight would only just peer through. Hands wound in that soft hair and Kirā smiled against Penguin's eager mouth.

* * *

Shachi figured now probably wasn't the best time to burst out from behind the tree and introduce himself to who could only be the traveller. At least it would make sense that the blonde Penguin was currently kissing was the one the young master was so keen on Shachi meeting. The auburn haired man crept back behind the tree properly and couldn't help but just blink in surprise at the grass. Penguin had his hat off and everything. This Kirā guy must...really be something.

After a few more moments, Shachi figured they deserved their privacy, the gossip he'd overheard could wait until later. Maybe he should head further up the gardens and pretend to be coming back down again to give Penguin chance to actually introduce the traveller to him?

* * *

Penguin wanted Kirā to pick him up and take him away. Just like that. A childish fantasy and yet one that felt so natural as he was already embraced into the blonde. Unbeknownst to him, Kirā had desires very much the same.

"I need to go" the blonde muttered as they parted and he pressed his forehead against that of the young masters. Penguin inhaled quickly at his words and if it were possible, his grip tightened.

"O-Okay" he managed. The air in his lungs escaping once again as Kirā kissed him.

They moved away, close enough to stare into the low-lidded wet eyes of one another. Hands shakily yet slowly moving to feel every inch of their bodies. Desperate and clumsy. Finally Penguin knew he had to let go and stepped back. The summer breeze washing over him like an icy riptide. But he willed himself to stay away and nod surely to the traveller who collected his things and nodded in return. Kirā knew when he looked away he couldn't look back.

So Penguin watched. The older man's hair was just as bright and impressive as the first time he had seen it as Kirā walked away and down the garden. His tall silhouette against the bright green grass around him and the bright blue sky above him. Penguin could see the edges of his bag on his back and the ends of his swaying scarf.

Seeing him exit the edges of the garden into the cobbled street was a sight that Penguin wished not to see and yet he made sure the last moments were imprinted in his mind permanently. God, what was he like? A poetic tragedy was what his life had become and no matter how well he knew it was cliche. It disturbed his heart enough for him not to care.

* * *

"They ordered one of those city horses. A beautiful bay thoroughbred. Wouldn't let me go anywhere near it of course. The driver is a right brute" Grace complained, folding her arms as she ranted to June. The chef shook her head with a smile.

"Well good riddance to one or if we're lucky; both of them" she replied.

Just then the back door shuddered before opening with a clank and Penguin stumbled through, tugging his cap down as much as he could.

"Y-Young master?" June exclaimed, rushing over to tend to him but he brushed her off.

"I'm fine...just...need to go to bed"

"Shall I call someone up to check on you?"

"No. No...don't. I'm fine. Thank you" Penguin snapped back before calming and waving the staff off as he made his way through to the stairs.

Penguin figured he'd have to straighten himself out before he got to his room. The staff would try to tend to him and how could he tell them unless they could bring back his traveller, he wasn't going to feel any better. Inhaling deeply and brushing down the front of his shirt. He shook his head and blinked away the tears.

Making his way up the stairs, he of course had to bump into Sir Sandhurst who raised an eyebrow at the young master.

"Ah, Penguin. Odd to see you around" he spat. Penguin felt his innards rile with a soft sickness but he suppressed it and spoke up.

"I do not feel well. I am going to my room. Please do not disturb me"

"Actually we need to discuss those political documents Arabella-"

"Do not disturb me" Penguin declared. Voice firm and loud and it stopped the older man dead. His eyes widened and he coughed.

"Well...rest up, _Penguin_ " he hissed. Pushing past him and down the corridor. Penguin wasted no time in making his own way to his room. Swinging his door open and storming through like a scolded child. Glad to see the sweet shelter of his bed.

* * *

"Hey, you awake?"

Penguin offered a low groan in response to Shachi peering through the narrow crack in his door.

"Come on, I brought you some of that tea you like. Vanilla, apricot and honey. Too sweet for me" the servant chuckled, carefully carrying the pristine mug on the small silver tray over to the sulking young master.

"You never even got to meet him"

Shachi tightened his lips and shrugged.

"Well you know, I saw him so-"

"Wait, you saw him? How?" Penguin suddenly sat up. His hair askew and face still blotchy from long-dried tears.

"I did go down to the gardens but...I didn't want to disturb you" the auburn haired man managed.

Penguin stared at him and even with his poor vision, Shachi could tell the other was blushing.

"Oh god. S-Sorry, you should have just interrupted"

"Can't imagine you telling me that when it was happening" the servant laughed and Penguin smiled a little as he was handed his drink.

"I suppose. Sorry I never properly introduced you two"

"Don't worry about it...surely I can-" he paused as the other sipped. "Will you see him again?" he asked cautiously and Penguin lowered his drink.

"I don't know, he doesn't know. It depends on his work. I can't help but wonder if he charms any young person in their garden"

"Well did you end up doing anything?" Shachi asked shamelessly and Penguin bristled with surprise.

"N-no, we didn't…."

"Then I can't imagine it was just a fling for him. Who knows, he could be back sooner than you think"

"I hope so...I just wish I could write to him but he's always on the move" the young master sighed. Drinking again, slowly savouring the warm syrupy flavour.

* * *

His boots against the gravel were ridiculously loud to his ears. Maybe it was because he wasn't just someone hidden at the end of the garden and now he was walking up to the main entrance. Despite the doubt bubbling in his throat his stride remained sure and he was finally at the doors.

The traveller had rushed back not longer than an hour after his farewell with the young master. He'd decided on something that was important for Penguin to hear.

But Kirā stopped. He felt threatened by the harmless wooden frames and finally stepped away. Instead moving to one of the wide windows. He leant over the flowers draped in baskets at the window sill, careful not to crumple any of them, and peered inside. It seemed to be a study of some kind, empty. Kirā moved away and simply stood. This was a massive house, as if Penguin would just appear in a room for him. Realistically he'd be spotted by one of the staff members, or worse, one of his cousins. So the blonde decided to go round the back instead, where the servants might not be so startled.

On turning into the small yard outside the kitchen where large barrels and sacks lined up against the walls. The door opened to reveal a young woman flapping some kind of sheet outside. She stopped the minute she saw the blonde and just stared. Then she straightened and her features softened.

"You must be Penguin's friend" she tried and the traveller tilted his head in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"He tells Shachi and Shachi tells me of course" she chuckled, then continued, "the young master isn't here right now"

Kirā's heart fell and his shoulders drooped.

"Why?"

"He's gone out to look into helping some of the local farmers. A little further out the town" June explained. "He'll be back around late afternoon"

Kirā wouldn't be here by late afternoon at all. He had to leave two hours ago.

"Okay, let him know...let him know I'm coming back. I don't know when but I am. He'll understand"

* * *

The traveller had decided this would be his last job. He was expecting good payment and his savings would do him well for a few years. He'd intended to close up his business and move North to meet up with some other associates a while back but had fallen into the routine of completing little jobs here and about the country. Now he could put it in motion, he could go up with Penguin and they could be together. It made perfect sense.

Hauling his belongings onto the roof, strapping them down with the provided strapping. Kirā settled into the seat next to the driver taking goods out of town. He'd hitched the ride and was thankful it might get him to his destination faster.

* * *

Shachi raised his eyebrows when June told him what Kirā had said. Then he felt his innards flush with a bright happiness. Penguin would be thrilled. Thanking the chef quickly, the servant made his way out of the kitchen up the stairs. It was at dinner time at this point. After he'd just gone back up to the house after seeing the young master with his companion, he'd had to run some errands for the madam. Collecting her newly designed hat from the town which had taken longer than he'd hoped. After handing it to the waiting maid, he'd gone to June to tell her about the morning. Only for him to hear Kirā made promises of return already.

Knocking on the door. There was no reply. Shachi rolled his eyes, the young master had probably fallen asleep again in his grief. Opening it slowly to look in, he saw the covers bundled up in the bed and grinned. Walking through and closing the door to behind him, he strolled over.

"Oh Penguin, I've got something to tell you which will-" he stopped. Narrowing his eyes he leant forward and patted at the quilts. No movement. Then he pulled it away and stared at the empty mattress. Penguin had gone.


	7. Night making itself at Home

**[Warning: Contains Violent Death and Implied Rape (not between the pairing, don't worry)]**

* * *

"Madam, Sir, the young master is missing!" Shachi had declared the minute he'd walked through the doors of the study. The two didn't even blink, just turned to him slowly.

"Shachi, that is not the correct behaviour of someone of your...standing" Arabella raised an eyebrow before returning to her book.

"Did you not hear me? He's gone! Do you know where?" Shachi asked, voice heightened with desperation and the sir sighed.

"For goodness sake, do not get into such a state. Did he not tell you? The local hospital needed his services in the town, he left late this afternoon. We don't know when he will be back" he rolled his eyes. Shachi stood motionless in the doorway. Staring at the two incredulously. Were they telling the truth? Surely Shachi would have seen Penguin or he would have told someone else? The Madam and Sir wouldn't have let him run off to the hospital when it was nothing but their hobby to diminish any interests in a medical career. The auburn haired man knew there and then he would get no help from the cousins and he straightened up.

"I see, my apologies. Have a good evening"

"Yes, thank you" Arabella dismissed him and the servant left.

As soon as he had left the study, Shachi stormed to the kitchen. Some of the staff must know what was going on.

* * *

The night made itself at home in sky, blanketing it in deep blue. Well, you could only glimpse at the slithers of colour among the smog of the city. Kirā sighed, looking away. There were no stars here like there were with Penguin. Tightening his scarf, he turned the corner of the dim streets. Familiar to the constant buzz of life. It was late. Women laughed on the arms of men as they trailed into the local halls. Men darting into pubs and truding out afterwards, utterly intoxicated. Kirā smirked as there was the sound of a glass smash and a great roaring cheer from one of the public houses he passed. He had no interest in business there tonight. No, he was attending one of the upper-class parties. Well...he wasn't going in of course.

For now he was heading over simply to scope out the place. He'd be making a business transaction shortly nearby and wanted to know the exact location. Once he was content as staring up at the large doors and pillars about the well lit building. He nodded to himself and made his way back to the hotel he was residing at. But not before one last visit to somewhere special.

Of course the cemetery was empty. Even the grave-diggers having gone home for the night and as the moon rose higher, the grave-robbers would soon begin their duties. For now a mist settled about the dewy grass and stubby gravestones. Kirā went past all of them, he had one in particular to visit.

Underneath a small tree, was one with a crooked corner. Bashed off after a scuffle with police and robbers. Kirā smirked as he stood before it. Just made it easier to remember. He took a moment just to gaze upon the crumbling form. With dark words etched into the side, laced with tiny cobwebs.

"In Memory of Shiraishi Tatsuya"

A cheap gravestone. One that only just had the name of the one deceased. Of course the dates of the ones lifespan beneath, a life of only fourteen years. A young, tragic, romantic death. It would seem that way to anyone looking from the outside. But in truth, it was bloody and flies still swarmed the tale.

Kirā looked away, over the small hills of the graveyard to the outer city, you still couldn't see the stars. But that's what made him more and more certain of his actions. All these little things, the grand doors, the tree above the gravestone, the absence of the stars. It all reminded him of the young master he was going to return to.

And so he loosened the bag on his back and took from its strappings a shovel. Kirā didn't even bother checking for anyone who might stop him. He wouldn't be here long. Besides, it's not like he could rob himself.

Upturning the dry earth until a thin sheen of sweat marred his flesh, he finally hit solidity. Scraping about the wooden shape, the blonde finally pulled out the chest, There was no coffin to be buried here. Only the soul of someone he once was, the erasure of a name he once had until that night.

That night that he'd ran through the gardens and fields outside his humble home. A village he lived in with his family. His large, beautiful family. The place had been attacked by raiders, bandits. Men of no country nor honour. The young Tatsuya still wouldn't know eleven years later whether he wished he'd been in that house when it had happened. Whether to be strung up and cut to bleed with his two brothers and cousins was what fate wanted for him. But there would always be a part of him that would fill with bitter pride at his actions.

He hadn't needed to look upon the leg-spread corpses of his sister, mother, two cousins and aunt long before he knew they were dead. He couldn't bear to look at the men upon them at all. His father, where was he? Running past the shattered windows, ears pulsing with the laughter and screams of the dogs in his home. Of course his father and uncle were dead. Skulls smashed through like the fruits they grew.

Tatsuya had barricaded the door with a heavy brick that scraped his arms and tore down his soul. He took the scythe from the shed and held it in his right hand, the form looming above him as he clicked flint and steel from the same shed upon the straw shavings of his thatched roof that lay by the ground. It took time, Tatsuya cutting his fingers red, he couldn't see for all the tears in his eyes and his hands trembled so much. What if they left and found him? What would they do? Would they mistake him for a girl with his hair his mother had always said was so pretty?

Finally, a spark. It didn't take long. In hindsight they shouldn't have had such a flammable house but it was all that was important right now. Stepping away from the searing, licking flames. The cries in the house became those of panic. Of course some clambered through the glass split windows and Tatsuya was ready. He swung the scythe like he'd been doing all these years. Their throats as easy to cut as the long crops. Though these bandits made much more mess.

Killer's throat hurt, from smoke or screaming he didn't know. But soon it was over. Smoke cascading into the sky as though a long-gone cry for help. Tainting the pearly, cloudless blue that Killer stared up to among the grass of his garden. Limbs outstretched, burnt and cut. He didn't care his breathing was shallow, he didn't care even when the fire died down and the other villages rushed to it's ruins. He was gone by then. And so was Shiraishi Tatsuya .

He didn't bother covering up the hole. Kirā would never need to look upon this grave again and with any luck. They'd uproot the stone. Settling under the tree, uncaring of the damp grass, he opened the chest with a key always kept on his belt. Inside was everything he had left. All the riches and money he'd made over the years since he was seventeen. It was this saved treasure that would take him away from here and up North with Penguin.

There would no doubt be need for extra income in the future, but that was something to deal with then. Kirā thought back to telling the young woman at the manor what to tell the young master. Would he even be happy? Or angry Kirā had made him go through the sadness of saying farewell? Well there was one more job to do and Kirā could find out for himself.

* * *

Penguin was still waiting in the reception. He'd been more than a little shocked when Madam Mint had told him about a local emergency. He didn't even know if he could help yet and now in the main reception; quiet other from the receptionist quietly writing behind the desk, he was bewildered by the interest of his cousins. Of course he was suspicious but it was a bit like the boy who cried wolf, he couldn't not go and help out due to his doubts in case there was a genuine problem. To be honest, why else would his cousins want him here of all places?

The receptionist had told him to wait from the get-go, now he'd been here...what...an hour and a half? He was definitely beginning to think something was up now. But why would the receptionist get involved.

Leaning his head back against the wall, he sighed. This was too much for his brain right now. The young master was just going to confront the receptionist and say he was going to leave if he wasn't needed. Just as he sat up, the young man at the desk turned to him and nodded.

"You can go through now, it's the third room to the left in that corridor" he pointed and Penguin blinked dumbly before straightening up and thanking him.

Walking through the neutrally painted medical centre, the young master was surprised at how quiet it was in general. Finally turning up at a door which read "Dr. Root". An unusual and not exactly appealing name but who was Penguin to judge. Knocking politely, he was bothered at the lack of an answer. Finally coming to the conclusion something definitely wasn't right, he walked through into the room after opening the door.

"Ah, sorry about not answering young master, was just about to" were the first words of the man sitting at the desk. He had shocking green hair and too-white teeth that he bared at the entering man.

"Please, take a seat"

"What is this about?" Penguin asked, not moving from the doorway.

"Your cousins wanted you to come and talk to me about your medical interests as a career" the man purred, steepling his fingers under his chin.

Penguin highly doubted that.

"Well, maybe another time. Thank you but-"

"Oh please, sit down and have a drink and let us talk"

"I was told there was an emergency, I am busy back home and do not have time for this" Penguin was more stern. By busy he totally meant busy crying into his pillow but it was all the same to him. Plus he didn't trust this man, he'd never even heard of a Doctor Root.

"And here I was told Vanilla, honey and apricot was your favourite kind of tea" the man gestured to the mug on the side and without another word, the young master spun on his heel to leave.

"I wouldn't if I were you, _young master_ " was the grim threat and Penguin stepped back at the sight of a looming man in the doorway. Penguin thought about dodging past but he was just too big. Someone gripped his hands and tightened them at the small of his back. It was the 'doctor'. "Hold him still, Drill, I'm getting the tea this little rich boy was too fucking rude to taste" the man hissed and Penguin shivered at the spray of spit on the back of his neck. He then squirmed in the much heavier grasp of the bigger man.

"Som-SOMEONE-" he was choked with a hand about his throat and the next thing he knew, his nose was being pinched and mouth being forced open as hot liquid slid down, scolding his tongue and gums. Sputtering and struggling, Penguin felt tears brim in his eyes.

They were done soon enough. Penguin wasn't a fool, he knew there was something in that tea and it wouldn't be long until he blacked out. He didn't do anything until Drill dropped him with an ugly grin.

"Look at him Root, he's like a worm"

"Yeah, well keep an eye on him. Got to let the client know it's done"

"Wh-who?" Penguin managed, his mouth felt like cotton. Stuffed and dry.

"Hm...well since you won't be seeing them again, no harm in letting the cat out of the bag" Root shrugged with a sly smile. He crouched down to the young man and hissed. "Your dear cousin, Arabella organised us. Of course Sandhurst helped with the payment".

Penguin felt his stomach lurch with a fearful and angered sickness but truly he wasn't surprised. Looking across the room, he saw some bottles of medicine on the shelf. Writhing forward again, he hoped the two thought he was just trying to distance himself.

"God, how long does the poison take?" Drill groaned, folding his massive arms. Just as he finished speaking Penguin lunged up as much as his heavy body would let him and knocked over one of the vials. The bright substance spilling onto the tiles.

"Hey?! What are you playing at?!" Root snarled, walking over to kick the young master in the side hard. Penguin was thrown onto his back and he coughed violently. With that he felt the light above blur until it went dark.

* * *

The money was safe in the hotel, no one would try anything in the few hours it would take to finish his latest business deal. He'd made sure he could leave the city soon, he'd be back to Penguin by dawn. God he wished to hold the young master again. Kirā couldn't stop thinking about the soft tufts of hair, his sugary scent and his lips. His laughter and his blush. God, he was in deep.

Wasn't far now. It wasn't much later and the streets were still buzzing, but soon they would all be within their parties and the streets would be quiet enough for him to meet his next customer.

* * *

Shachi burst into the small hospital, often known as a medical centre, and it took no more than a few minutes to watch the receptionist he'd never seen before struggle with the last of his belongings and run out down one of the corridors. Shachi wanted to follow him but instead went to where he could see a slither of light from further down the left corridor. There weren't many patients and those that stayed overnight were out back. The staff had gone home or were out back too so there was only reason a light would still be on.

Swinging the door open his eyes were drawn to the empty mug on the desk with tea dripping down the sides, a little splattered on the floor and his gaze followed up to a bright green liquid spilt on the tiles. Stepping slowly to it after surveying the room and deciding it was empty, he narrowed his eyes at the blood stains he could now see. The brightness of the room made it easier to see things in general. There was a few moments of confusion for the servant before it all clicked.

Grace mentioned a city horse and a brutish driver, why would Penguin's cousins want him to come here? Why was there a single emptied vial? That was bright, almost mint green…

Shachi inhaled air sharply through his nose and stumbled back. Oh god. They'd forced Penguin into the city. They'd attacked him here, hired muscle no doubt. Penguin must have broken the bottle on purpose the clever bastard.

Shachi then felt the blood in his face drain, leaving his skin cold as he remembered the conversation of the two. They didn't want something being traced back to them. They'd be getting a long term gain. Shachi didn't let himself stand there uselessly any longer and raced as quick as he could manage out the hospital back to the manor. They were going to kill Penguin.

* * *

Kirā had managed to get the hood of his cloak over his head, that extra bit of mystery. And then of course the thought of being secretive made him think back to his young master. How they were both so hidden and yet so compatible. The conversations that were always so calm and sweet together. Kirā clenched his teeth a little as he walked back to the destination he'd scoped out before. He wouldn't deny it, he felt a little bit of regret in lying to Penguin though, about his name and about his job as a "merchant", but he supposed it sounded a lot like "Mercenary" anyway. As did Kirā sound like Killer, the name he _really_ went by in these parts.

It had been his way of living since seventeen and he'd be damned if he wasn't good at it. It paid well and was at least some kind of outlet for his constant underlying rage, if not a healthy one. Killer really had seen it all and now he'd decided he'd seen enough. He could utilise other skills for the future. It didn't always have to be this way and maybe, just maybe if he ever told Penguin, he could also thank the young master for being the catalyst for this change.

He was broken from his fanciful thoughts as the carriage arrived. Exactly as the clients had described it. Regal looking but without colour, big enough for two at most with a charming horse at front, disciplined. Controlled by a sour looking driver. Some rich-cat attending one of those political parties. At least it would be quite a satisfactory kill.

Killer looked down to his belt, taking out the two short scythe like blade that he spent a little time hooking to braces on his wrists. Narrowing his eyes through his fringe, he knew that the second he saw a foot leave that carriage doorway, he would run and slice his throat.


	8. Leaving yourself Vulnerable

Penguin looked up and blinked with a groan. His eyes and head felt sore but it didn't take long to recognise the dark quilted material above him was the roof of a carriage. A carriage?

He sat up slowly but surely because after what had happened earlier; he assumed earlier because it was now very much night-time, he wasn't about to leave himself vulnerable for long. The short curtains of the windows were pulled down and he scowled. Looking down on himself he realised he wasn't bound or anything.

Shuffling across the seat he tentatively tugged up the covering. He blinked at the bright lights of a large hall, overflowing with laughter and champagne and Penguin kicked the side of the door. It didn't open. It was a political party. His cousins had sent him to the city. But if they thought he was going to hang around for another hired goon to escort him into the building, they were very wrong. He first looked to the front window to try and see the driver with no luck. But they were

no doubt hired too so he wouldn't get help from them. If anything, he'd have to hide from them.

He thought briefly back to where he had spilled the chemicals and wondered if anyone had found them, let alone taken in the clue. Penguin shook his head, bringing his fingers to the sides of his cap and tugging. God of course they wouldn't figure it out. He was on his own for now.

* * *

Killer lowered himself, bending his knees when he saw the carriage door shift. The driver wasn't bothered, patting down on his pipe, hunched over. It was only typical that the driver wouldn't be bothered though. The blonde watched with keen eyes as the door finally opened, slowly and...unusually cautious.

Did the target perhaps know he was being targeted? Or he might have just been old...Killer didn't care about either. He was just waiting for a good shot.

Finally a slim black boot crept out onto the small step and just as Killer was about to run. The doors of the hall banged open and the muffled music from inside suddenly burst out into the night.

Laughter was obscured by most of the loud noise but was definite and both Killer and the one in the carriage froze. A group of young couples walked down the stairs in a flurry of jewelry and polished shoes. Killer hissed, never looking away from the target from his place in the shadows, hopefully they'd just wait until this rowdy group were gone and Killer wouldn't have to get anyone else involved.

Of course, that wasn't the case. The man rushed away from the carriage _just_ as this group passed the pavement and therefore Killer's route. The blonde growled and saw what was definitely a young man disappear around the corner to the right of the building. Killer wasn't infuriated for long, in fact, he smirked. He knew that was a dead-end.

* * *

June and Grace could do little to calm the servant as Shachi held his head in his hands, curled up in the corner of the kitchen. Night had already embraced the sky and they all feared; after Shachi had told them what had happened, that it was too late.

"We need to decide what to do now. We don't know what's happened. But...regardless of whether the young master is...safe or not. We need to contact Law" June declared.

"I don't think we can. The madam and sir are already suspicious of me and we try to send letters out. They'll want to check them"

"Not if we take them straight to the post office from here?" Glacier tried. Her eyes wide and still a little bloodshot from crying earlier.

"I guess we can try" Shachi managed slowly.

* * *

It was a dead end. Penguin felt something cold run through him but he shook it off. As long as the driver hadn't seen him or whoever else was supposed to force him into that damn party. He could make it until morning surely. Or at least until he figured out what he needed to do. Facing one of the tall, albeit narrow houses making up the dead-end this road had. He stared absently into the dark windows and sighed.

Killer approached slowly, against the walls, in the shadows. The person was just staring absently up at the houses now? Was he contemplating asking for the residents for help? The blonde would get to him before he even tried. Digging his heel into the concrete, he lunged forward for the last short sprint.

* * *

"Do you think we should put forward our report to the newspaper or let them get involved as they like?" Sir Sandhurst questioned his sister as they made their way to their respective rooms for the night.

"Well all we know is that he went to the hospital and never came back, I wouldn't be surprised if he left there and then to pursue some medical career. It is what he always wanted" Madam Mint said meaningfully, looking toward the doorman who still stood at the main entrance, visible from where the cousins stood on the stairs. He wasn't looking but Madam knew all the staff listened like the eavesdropping rats they were.

"It is a shame, perhaps he will come back" Sandhurst sighed, concealing his chuckle.

* * *

Like a breeze in summer, Penguin felt something against his spine and in the moment of turning, he was knocked away from the slim, black metal fence of the house and circled into the wall of the very hall he was trying to avoid. Something sharp and painfully cold grazing his neck as strong fingers forced the collar of his shirt down. Instinctively he brought his hands up to block the motions of what could only have been an attacker. Pain suddenly poured through him from his neck. It was the blade, it was sinking in slowly. Whoever it was had probably been given orders to savour the kill. Penguin struggled to get away but the hooded person was unbelievably strong and stubborn. So the young master instead tried to catch his attention and plead. As he lifted his head, someone opened the door of their house on his left. A little old dear in her pale mauve nightdress, oblivious of all as she lit the lantern at the front of her porch, then returned indoors.

Both Penguin and his attacker had frozen and looked to the elderly woman before turning back to one another. When they truly felt all motion release from their limbs. It was his attacker that managed to speak.

"P-Penguin?"

The man immediately stepped away. No, not _the man._ It was Kirā. Penguin blinked in the dull darkness of the corner and still couldn't bring words to his lips. He only stared at the blonde, eyes trailing down from his hood and scarf that the young master couldn't believe he didn't recognise. To his dirty shirt and the blades attached to metallic gauntlets about his wrists. There was a slick lining of red about the silver and Penguin brought a hand up to where blood trickled warm down past his collarbone.

"Going on?" he whispered, before clearing his throat and trying again, voice no less rasped. "What is going on?"

Killer slowly lifted a hand to pull back his hood and of course, tell tale locks fell out about his face. Tied back in a ponytail under the rest of his cloak.

"Penguin I...I don't understand. What…" he went quiet. He had seemingly realised something and Penguin had a revelation of his own.

"What are you doing here? Why do you have-", he gestured to Killer's weapons, "those?"

"I...it's...my job"

"Your job? You said you were a merchant?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not, I'm…" Killer couldn't do it. He couldn't say the word that had once assured him money and reputation. Right now it felt like an even dirtier word.

"My cousins. Did they hire you?" Penguin questioned. He was no longer cowering. He stood straight and his voice was hard. So terribly hard.

"I didn't know. I didn't know it was you-"

"Really? It just so happened you appear at the manor a few days before you're hired to _kill_ me?!" Penguin exclaimed incredulously. He didn't believe a word the blonde had to say to him.

"I had no idea it was you. I didn't know it was your cousins. I just knew I had to complete a job tonight" Killer tried, going to continue but Penguin was walking away. "Penguin, wait, please!"

"How could you...even if what you are saying is true, you'd have killed whoever came out of that carriage, wouldn't you?!" the young master turned to him, the clench in his jaw visible along with the stained tracks of tears lingering at his jaw.

Killer couldn't say no to that. Of course he would have. So he could only hang his head, clenching his teeth as he thought of anything he could do or say to get the young master back.

"To think I couldn't wait for you to come back! To think I wanted us to leave together and be together" Penguin whispered, voice on the edge of hysteria. He was talking to himself more than Killer. The mercenary looked up at his words, eyes wide. The young master had wanted the same?

"Penguin if I had known it was you, I would never have agreed. This was supposed to be my last job, I was going to come back for you. I told...the woman outside the manor I was going to, did she not tell you? I...you don't understand what it's been like. I don't do this for fun, it's all I've ever known and then I met you. You were so different from all of this. I don't...I don't want to lose you" Killer would have spat on the ground for his weakness if not for the fact every word he spoke was nothing but the raw truth. The young master seemed to still at his words but never approached.

Penguin couldn't deny the way the blonde had reacted to seeing him. But right now nothing made sense. The adrenaline had soothed, leaving him shaking. He wanted to turn away, go home. But could he even go back? His cousins had gone so far as wanting him dead, they weren't about to welcome him in the hallway. He didn't know the city well another to make his way around, especially this late at night. He had no money on his person, no way of contact. He felt the shock of it all make itself known in the form of tears burning his eyes again.

The heat of Killer approaching him from behind was so painfully familiar, it made him bite his lip and hold back a cry of help. He couldn't trust this man. Could he?

"Will...you let me explain myself? Somewhere other than here?" Killer tried. His voice low yet meaningful and the young master wanted to deny him any chance to explain himself or corner him somewhere even more unfamiliar. But he was out of options. Something within told him he needed to listen. If only to walk away afterwards. If he could.

With that fear still stinging his heart, he turned to the blonde. Eyes averted and nodded.

* * *

They would have to send a messenger. June had suggested a direct delivery to the post office, but truly that method would not get the letter to Law in time. They needed a rider to take it straight to him. But who? Shachi couldn't with his eyes and June's absence would be sorely missed, let alone her age made her weak.

"I can go" Grace claimed as they sat about the desk. Lit only by a single candle that could be blown out quickly should unwanted guests arrive. June and Shachi looked to the young girl with surprise.

"It's a long journey, difficult too"

"I am an experienced rider and a good navigator. By horse, with packed food and minimal rest. It can take me three to four days" she declared, pressing her fist into the palm of her hand determinedly. Glacier was merely nineteen years of age. She sent money back to her home when she could, never complained and had become part of the family that was the staff.

June and Shachi looked to one another. June had nothing but worry in her eyes, she adored Grace and wanted no harm to come to her, but there was a definite sense of urgency and finally she offered a slow nod. Mumbling a 'yes' when Shachi failed to see the motions in the dark.

"It's settled then, when will you go?" Shachi asked.

"Now"

"You can't! It's too late and too dangerous"

"I will be travelling through the night at some point anyway, we can't wait until dawn. We do not know of Penguin's condition nor what his cousins intend to do" came her hushed whisper. Once again the two older staff members hung their heads. Seemingly trying to think of any other way to resolve this. But it was clear they could do nothing. So they wished Grace luck into the night as she rode away on one of the finer horses in the stables. A grey criollo* that she mounted with ease and set off with, plenty of food in her bags, maps and the letter to Trafalgar D. Water Law.

* * *

Penguin didn't allow them to actually enter the hotel Killer was staying at which the blonde understood to a degree. So they settled awkwardly on a bench beneath a lamppost not much further down. They kept their distance as much as they could and it was Killer that finally spoke up after they sat wringing their hands for a few minutes in the nightly silence.

"I suppose I should tell you from the start"

Penguin nodded woodenly and Killer took a deep breath.

"I do most of my...work in the city and further South. It started when I was seventeen and I was taken under the wing of bandits. They weren't exactly kind teachers and I definitely learned the hard way but I grew to like them and...I suppose they liked me. They entered me into the business with mostly...clean-up jobs. Then I started helping out with gang-orientated attacks before they let me go out on my own.

"By nineteen I definitely had a reputation for myself, and even joined in with the group's tendency to wear masks and headwear and such. I slowed down for the past few years because I couldn't sleep. I got rid of the mask, and had this scarf instead. It's the same pattern. An old lady who used to shelter us on the really bad nights made it for me. She seemed to have been involved in a similar thing in her youth I think. I strayed from the group at about twenty one when they went North. I didn't mind, I intended to see them again or rather. I didn't know whether I'd see them again. It's confusing even to me. I'd taken a break for a few weeks travelling up to the city where I found more employment. Including a message from your cousins. Of course clients are anonymous, contact travels through a private post system. I was told that there would be a man leaving a specific carriage on this night, around this time, entering that building and I was to...deal with him. I had about two weeks before this so went further North to collect payment from a former client, which is when I came across your manor and you know the rest from there" Killer paused, shaking his head with a broken laugh.

"I can't believe all that time I was postponing to do this job, to spend time with you, would end up with _you_ being my target" he stopped and drooped down, silent.

Penguin had not interrupted him throughout and seemed intent in listening despite never looking to the blonde directly.

"I understand if this is it. You're...content with an explanation and now all you want is some cash to go home with and sort this out. I understand. I'm not going to like it but-"

"What do you mean, you're not going to like it?" Penguin urged and Killer paused, surprised.

"I like you, I really like you. All I intended to do after this was go back to you" the blonde admitted, throat scratched with his own realisation this was a hope long lost.

"You've killed before" Penguin spoke, a statement, not a question. Killer nodded.

"And you were going to stop, for good, after this?" the young master continued.

"I was, honestly. I'd collected all my funds and hid them in my room to leave by dawn" Killer didn't care he sounded tragic and romantic, it was the truth and something in the young masters voice made him feel cautiously optimistic.

Penguin went quiet once more.

"Okay...let's go" he decided dejectedly.

* * *

The Madam had been alerted to the departure of one of the finer horses and raised an eyebrow.

"Where were they headed?"

"They turned left outside the main gates" came the claim of the nervous stable-boy in her presence.

They weren't going toward the city then. The woman curled her fingers about her chin, thinking. She'd ask the staff about it tomorrow.

 


End file.
